04894
}} is the 4,896th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Wednesday 23 January, 2008. Written by SARAH BAGSHAW Directed by JASON BERESFORD Part 1 Sam exits Dale View to put the rubbish out. Duke and Terry are in the garden of Connelton View. Sam spots an envelope with some money in it. There is a letter from Lily in which she apologises to him. Duke complains to Terry about Sam drug dealing around Samson. Duke moans about how drugs mean only one thing, trouble. He heads inside as Terry heads over to talk to Sam. He shows Sam the Hotten Courier article about him. Sam tells Terry that he won't let anything happen to Samson and it isn't any of his business anyway. Sam heads inside and shuts the door on Terry. In Wishing Well Cottage, Shadrach muses that burning the cannabis plants was a waste. Lisa enters with some cannabis plants that Shadrach had hidden in the barn. Zak tells him that they will be burning those too as the Dingles don't mess with drugs. Lisa tells Debbie that she is well rid of Eli. Jo is putting on her make-up in Butler's Farm when Jack and Victoria enter. Jo shows off her skimpy outfit saying that she hopes it will cheer Andy up. Jack comments on how she might need to put a jumper on as she may have to queue in the cold. Jack tells Jo that she can have this visit to Andy alone. Jo thanks them and comments on how much she has missed Andy. Shane is waiting for Donna in the police station as she emerges from the toilets. He tells her that she will be spending the day in the squad car with him. He tells her that he will wait outside for her. Terry is with Duke in Connelton View. Terry is reading the article on Sam. Duke talks about how Samson is going to end up taking some of the drugs unless somebody does something about it. He is on the phone which he hands to Terry. Terry asks if he can speak to someone in social services. Edna is with Tootsie in Woodbine Cottage. She shouts up the stairs to Lily telling her that she can't hide away and she will have to face the consequences of her actions sooner rather than later. Edna spots a letter from Lily. Shane and Donna are on duty. Shane gets into the car. Donna complains about how he should have gone to the toilet before they set off and moans that he hasn't washed his hands. Shane talks about the last time she was in charge of a squad car. Donna defends herself by saying that she is married to a Dingle and that doesn't mean she is one. Darren is sat on the sofa with Samson as Marlon talks to Sam in Dale View. Marlon says that Sam should have asked him or Donna for some money. He tells Sam to walk away from Eli if he sees him again. Marlon heads out as the phone rings. Sam answers it and is fed up to hear that Mrs Cowling is poorly. Darren wonders if she has read the courier article. Sam worries that he won't be able to work if nobody can look after Samson. In the Woolpack, Diane is reading the article about Sam. She talks to Betty and Sandy and wonders what Sam would get out of mind altering drugs saying there's precious little to alter! Marlon heads into the bar and defends Sam. Betty asks if she can order a G&T for Lily. Marlon comments on how he saw her loading suitcases into Pearl's cab earlier on. Betty says that they received a note from Lily asking them to meet her at 1pm in the pub. Sandy muses how things are mysterious. Alan enters and tells them that he too had a note from Lily. Shane and Donna are walking around the village. He asks her what she does for fun there. Pearl gets out of her taxi and heads over to see Donna. Shane is looking over Pearl's taxi. She tells him that she works for Debbie. Shane talks about how low the tread on her tyres are. Pearl is confused and taken aback when Shane tells Donna that she can do a lot better than having a word with Debbie about the tyres. Jo enters the prison visiting room to see Andy. She is nervous when the other prisoners start to whistle at her. She embraces Andy who sees Keith looking over. Keith gives Andy a thumbs up. Sam is sorting out his washing as Samson plays with his toys on the floor of Dale View. There is a knock at the door and Sam answers it to Liz Tanner from social services. Terry watches as she heads into Dale View. Part 2 Sam is frantically trying to tidy up as Liz watches on in Dale View. He wonders why she didn't call him to let him know that she was coming round. She tells him that she was concerned about him and Samson. Sam says that everything that has happened isn't his fault. Liz offers to put the kettle on whilst Sam makes a start on the washing up. Edna and Pearl are chatting in Woodbine Cottage. Pearl talks about how Lily cried all the way to the airport. Edna says that Lily left with just leaving a note. Pearl asks if Lily is leaving because of the police visit. Edna says that there was a discrepancy with her passport and visa. Pearl tells Edna that Lily has arranged a gathering of her friends in the pub and has asked her to read out a note but only if Edna is there. Edna says she hardly qualifies as one of Lily's friends and asks Pearl to leave her alone for a while. In the prison visiting room, Jo tells Andy not to worry about the farm. She tells him that Sarah is missing him and hands him a drawing from her. Jo yawns, and Andy comments on how tired she seems. She tells him about how she was going to go to the dance at the Village hall but decided to go into town instead. Andy worries that she went clubbing but she says that she went looking round the shops, had a cappuccino and came home. The bell goes. Jo says that she can't bear being apart from him. He hugs her. In Dale View, Sam is tidying up as Liz says that she isn't surprised that he is finding it difficult to cope. She tells Sam to face facts and says that the situation isn't working. Lisa enters and apologises for interrupting. Sam asks her to call back later. Lisa says that Sam can't afford to lose money by not going to work. Sam is becoming irate. Liz tells him to calm down. Sam picks up a plate and throws it at the wall. Lisa and Liz head out. Zak is in the bar with Debbie and Marlon. He talks about how in the old days they would have run Eli out of town. Marlon muses that any sane person would have taken a hint by now. He talks about how Eli has been disowned twice by the family. Zak wonders why Debbie fell for Eli. She heads over to Carl and asks if he fancies a drink. Pearl is with Betty, Alan and Sandy reading out the letter left by Lily. They talk about how everyone always falls out with Edna but that is no reason for Lily to leave the village. Pearl says that Lily left £20 for them to get a drink on her. She heads to the bar to buy a bottle of bubbly. Donna is talking to Marlon when Pearl heads over and talks about how she wouldn't let Shane arrest her for a bald tyre. Donna is annoyed that people are going to start thinking that she is a soft touch. She tells them that she is a police officer and not a push over. Marlon looks worried! Lisa and Liz are outside Dale View. Liz says that she could have Sam done for assault. Terry heads over and asks Liz if she is from the social services. Lisa tells Terry they are dealing with it and chases after Liz as she heads towards her car. In the bar, Zak walks past Betty and co as they talk about Lily leaving the village due to a row with Edna. He heads towards the bar and listens as Donna talks to Marlon about how she keeps getting snide remarks at work. Eli is playing darts as Zak shouts over asking when he will be leaving. Donna moans about how she will drink away from Eli as she wants to prove that she is just a Dingle by marriage. Diane serves Eli a pint. In the cell, Keith comments on how Jo is a stunner and won't be short of offers of help now that Andy is inside. Andy is putting up Sarah's drawing. He turns around and tells Keith that Jo isn't a slapper. Keith says that he was just making an observation. In the bar, Eli watches as Debbie drinks with Carl who is telling Debbie when she should have the money in her account for the mortgage. She tells him that there will be an invite to the house party. Eli heads over and isn't impressed to see Debbie shaking Carl's hand. Debbie exits the pub and is followed by Eli who asks her what the score is between her and Carl. She comments on how she could be having Carl's babies and it wouldn't be anything to do with him. She tells Eli that things are over between them and suggests that he leaves the village. In the bar, Betty comments on how they are having a leaving do for Lily and she has already left. Alan suggests that he goes around to Woodbine Cottage to fetch Edna. Zak heads out as Pearl talks about how upset Edna is. They propose a toast to Lily and absent friends. On Main Street, Zak is with Edna. He asks if she threw Lily out. She tells him that they had a difference on views. Edna says that if Lily chose to leave then it was her decision. Zak tries to comfort Edna but she heads inside upset. Sam is with Samson in Dale View when Liz and Lisa enter. He is upset when Liz suggests that they return to Wishing Well where Lisa will be more than happy to help them. She suggests that Sam gives it some serious thought. She warns him that they may have no choice to take Samson from him and place him in care. Liz heads out as Sam cuddles Samson. Cultural references Betty compares yesterdays' events to an episode of Police Camera Action. Sandy says the show is perfect because you can observe all aspects of lawlessness from the safety of your armchair. Notable quotes Sandy referring to Edna: "Her tongue'd cut a slice of topside" Category:Episodes first broadcast on Wednesday